Hinata's New School
by AkakoxXxUsagi
Summary: Its a new school for Hinata its a good thing she has her experienced cousin with her. But what happens when almost every boy has a crush on her. Contains Lemons


Hey, im Miyagi Ice Crystal

This is my first story ,so be easy on me if its not good

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

On with the story !

Hinata was at home packing her stuff for her first day at a new school when her cousin Neji asked if she was going to be ok.

I'm going to be fine Neji kun its just school

Well ok Hinata, whatever you say

While in the class room kids were dosing off while they were waiting for the new student who was told to be a Hyuuga heiress.

"I wonder if she's hot" Naruto said or rather yelled

"Would you shut up Naruto some people are trying to sleep", Shikamaru and Sasuke screamed.

Quiet down up there Kakashi their homeroom teacher yelled. I'm trying to read my book he said underneath his breath while smiling a filthy smile. He was reading a dirty book

At this point Neji and Hinata were in the office signing papers for enrollment in principal Tsunade's office.

"So Hinata are you nervous about your first day at Konoha High?" Principle Tsunade exclaimed. No not really I have my cousin Neji in my classes so it wont be that hard I said.

Well here is your class schedule and il see you at the end of the day for orientation. Ok.

Naruto "I wonder if she has big boobs" He said with wide eager eyes

There was a knock on the classroom door

That must be them Kakashi thought to himself.

He opened the door and saw a doe eyed girl walk in with one of his students.

She had long ink blue hair going to her mid back and flawless skin. She was wearing a tight lavender and purple shirt and black jeans her outfit showed all her curves.

Kakashi "This our new student her name is Hinata Hyuuga, Neji is her cousin he said this while staring at her chest.

You ca take a seat by Neji if you like

Neji and Hinata walk to their seats.

As Hinata was walking to her seat all the boys in the classroom stared at her they really were just staring at her huge rack and butt. But for some her face too. Altogether she was beautiful.

Sasuke and Garaa snapped out of the trance of her beauty and came to their senses. She is probably another fan girl they both thought.

But to their surprise she just walked right pass them.

Because Hinata was new Kakashi just let her draw in class she started drawing an angel purifying a demon. Sasuke started staring at her. Hinata turned around. What! Why are you staring at me.

"Sasuke no reason" She must think im weird now he sighed why do I really care

The Bell Rang: it was time for PE

**Hinata's POV**

Ok I have PE next and then English Reading Science Free Period Art Lunch another Free period Health then the class I want to go to.

She went over her schedule again while she was changing for PE class. Her uniform included some purple short shorts and a tight lavender shirt with black tennis shoes with a lavender and black scrunchie for her hair.

When she left the girls locker rooms she bumped into two girls

Oh hey look Sakura its that new girl Hinata

Oh you're right Ino.

Well my name is Sakura and this in Ino I can tell the three of us are going to be the best of friends but stay away from our Sasuke and it will stay that way

Hinata: okay….

The three girls walk out onto the field together

**Garaa's POV**

Hn, so she could sure stick up for herself, and she's a loner, plus, she's tough.

Anko walked through the door and then Gai suddenly bursts through the double doors.

"WELCOME BACK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!" shouted Maito Gai.

"He does it every year…" mumbled Anko.

"500 laps on the track field!" exclaimed Gai.

Groans of protests came from the students, and I honestly don't blame them.

**Hinata's POV**

I love running its not that bad

Gai overheard her and said that's the spirit

As soon as the whistle blew, I was off. And the two royal bitches were running after Sasuke, but sadly, they were afraid of the possibilities of the heels breaking off of their stilettos.

Now, only four people were left on the track course, the Uchiha, the eyeliner kid, the Uzumaki, and me. I wasn't really tired, but my legs were. I'm pretty thankful my little sis Hanabi helped me in dexterity training, thus, I'm faster than her now.

Okay, now I was pretty much in front of both of them, there were four people running, WERE, but the blonde thought he smelled ramen and ran off the course…--' How lame… god no, they were catching up, but thank god that this was the last lap! The redhead, who I heard was named…Gaara? And then there was Sasugay, wait, no, it was Sasuke, yeah. Almost at the finish line… nooo! Gaara and Sasuke are right beside me! I ran faster, and when they saw my acceleration, they decided to go faster too. But too bad for them, I already made it! Ha! Beat that! I was sweating a lot, therefore, my clothes stuck to my skin showing my curves. As Sasuke got closer, he was really tired and fell on something soft when he was done. And yes, that something soft was ME. I felt glares directed towards me due to the fact that our position wasn't very child appropriate, he was on top of me, with our noses touching and I felt his breath on my lips. Um please get off.

I cant im too tired

Sasuke was so tired in fact that he was whoozy so he wondered in to the girls locker room when only Hinata was in there topless. She screamed. It was just to much build up for one day first his face and hands on her chest and now this.

At least she had her bra on


End file.
